Yuri lab
by otakufan375
Summary: Riko and Maki are starting to develop feelings for each other through their everyday antics


Riko was headed down towards the student council room to practice some romance with the other club members so they can get an idea on what to do to get together with someone you love. Riko made it to the student council room and saw her best friend Maki in the room doing some work at her desk. Maki looked up and saw Riko enter the room and got excited because she wanted Riko to do something for her and now that she was here, the timing was perfect.

"HI, Riko" Maki said

"Hey there Maki" Riko said

"Hey Riko can I ask you a favor?" Maki asked

"What is it?" Riko asked

"Can you give me a kiss?" Maki asked

There was silence in the room as Riko was taking in the task that Maki had just asked her to perform.

"Could you repeat that please?" Riko asked

"Could you give me a kiss" Maki asked again

Riko's eyes widened when she heard what Maki wanted her to do. Riko's face went bright red and yelled at Maki.

"W-w-w-what are saying all of sudden?" Riko asked loudly

"Well I've been thinking that I need to experience what it's like to kiss a real person and you're the only one I can ask to do this" Maki explained

"There's no way I can do this Maki" Riko said

"Don't worry Riko, you don't have to do much. You just need to let me kiss you" Maki said

Maki walked up to Riko until she was right in her face. Maki leaned in close and was about to kiss her. Riko was frozen for a minute but she was able to control herself and saw how close Maki was getting. Riko didn't want Maki getting any closer to her so she did the only thing she could do to get Maki away from her. Riko took out a paper fan and smacked Maki, which sent her to the ground. Maki got up and looked at Riko.

"Why did you do that?" Maki asked

"You think I was just going to let you kiss me like that?" Riko asked

"Yes I did" Maki said honestly

Riko smacked her on the head with the paper fan, which left a big bump on her head.

"You need to think about how I feel about this before decided that for yourself" Riko said

Maki realized that what Riko said was true. She bowed her head and apologized to Riko.

"I'm sorry Riko, I didn't consider your feelings and I just assumed that you would do it" Maki said

Riko thought that it was weird that Maki, the student council president, was bowing to her of all people.

"Well as long as you understand then I guess I can forgive. But don't try to do something like that again" Riko said

Maki soon stood up and told Riko what she thought they should do to research romance.

"How about we try the toast in the mouth again?" Maki asked

"I'm not risking you running me over again" Riko said

"How about we try to bump into each other in the hallway again?" Maki asked

"I don't want you slapping me again, so no" Riko said

"How about we try something new?" Maki asked

"What do you want to try?" Riko asked

"We can try to have you walk into a room while I'm changing. You would see me ether naked or in my underwear. When stuff like that happens then the people are bound to be together" Maki said

Riko's face was beet red once again and realized that Maki was willing to strip in front her. Riko smacked Maki with her fan again. The thought of Maki doing it on purpose was just plain stupid. Doing it on accident was one thing but doing it on purpose was another thing.

"You can't do that when you want to meet the love of your life" Riko said

"How would you know since you're a beginner in love like the rest of us?" Maki said

Riko blushed again and look away embarrassed. She remembered when she deceived everyone into thinking that she was a love expert. She was a beginner in the romance life but she was more experienced than the others since she actually had boyfriends. Riko's relationships didn't end well every time she got into a relationship. She finally came clean about her deception. She was relieved that everyone forgave her.

"I maybe a beginner like the rest of you but I've been in real relationships with real people, which means that I'm more experienced than all of you" Riko said

Maki just stared at Riko as she explained about her love life in the past.

"Ok, how about we try–"Maki started

"Stop right there, none of these anime clichés are going to work in real life" Riko said

"Then what do you think we should do?" Maki asked

"I don't know, I'm just trying to be the voice reason here" Riko said

Both girls put their heads together and started to think about what they should do. Riko was deep in thought and didn't realize that Maki was sneaking up on her. Maki wanted to know what a kiss from a real person felt like. She promised Riko not to do something like this to other people but she never said anything about trying it on Riko herself. When Riko brought herself out of her thoughts and looked over towards Maki. She noticed Maki was close to her face again but she was too late and Maki kissed Riko on the lips. Riko's eyes were as wide as dinner plates when realized what Maki was doing.

" _This feels amazing, it's a lot better than kissing a body pillow"_ Maki thought

" _Maki is kissing me, why is she kissing me?"_ Riko thought

Riko had decided that she had finally had enough and she smacked Maki away from her by smacking her in the face with her paper fan. Maki looked at Riko and saw how red her face was. Maki knew that Riko was embarrassed but she was probably more angry than embarrassed. Riko was giving Maki a death glare and Maki felt that Riko was glaring straight into her soul. Maki was actually scared of Riko because she was afraid that Riko would do something worse than smacking her with a paper fan.

"Maki" Riko said in an ominous tone

Maki felt a chill go down her spine as she heard Riko's tone. Maki had multiple bumps on her head and several red marks on her face. Riko was scolding Maki on what she did and why she shouldn't be doing that in the first place. However, Riko secretly enjoyed it but she wasn't about to admit that to Maki. The day came to an end with nothing happening other than the kiss that Maki gave her. Riko was in her room, thinking about the kiss that Maki gave her today.

"Why did I enjoy the kiss that Maki gave me?" Riko asked herself

Riko spent some time thinking about the kiss and what would make Maki choose her of all people to kiss.


End file.
